The things you do to me
by DFWMSeme1
Summary: A rocker from out of town moves in to her own apartment and starts school. She's a little different being a slight nympho and in meeting Castiel has decided on her new toy. She figures out that it becomes more than physical and isn't totally sure how to proceed, (lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first crack at fanfiction hopefully you guys enjoy it. Be gentle with reviews but I'll take all feedback :)**

As she rubbed her eyes and yawned Evelyn slowly made her way to the bathroom. With almost no sleep she barley managed to stay awake in the shower that morning. You see she had just moved to a new country, had serious jet lag, and now was supposed to start school in the middle of the year. Evelyn despised all these facts but she dealt with it. Post shower she rummaged through all the unopened boxes to find some clothes. She eventually found her cotton orchid bra with lace finish and matching underwear. Now being comfortable to walk around her apartment she turned on her coffee machine and made herself a triple shot cappuccino with raspberry and mocha syrup. Taking her coffee with her Evelyn found her favorite shirt; it was a grey V-neck that had the words "shameless advertising" across the bust that she custom made in an art class a few years ago. Throwing on the top she also found pants; blue tartan skinny jeans to be exact. After bushing long auburn her hair that she'd put into a braid reaching below her hips, and putting on her high top black canvas shoes she left her home in hopes that today wouldn't completely suck ass.

She made her way to the front door and entered the building. Many people stared as the "new girl" walked through the halls. While walking through the halls she noticed a flaming ginger had dropped some kind of paper. picking it up she found that it was a sheet of music. The name at the top of the page read Castiel. She chased the ginger down the hall.

"Hey you, with the red hair!" she yelled.

"What?" he said as he turned around.

"Well if you don't want it back I'll just keep it." she answered taunting the paper in front of him.

"Alright princess, you've had your fun. Give me my sheet." he smirked.

"What do I get out of it?" she asked.

"Me leaving you alone." He said.

"Then I don't think I'll be giving it back." She smirked.

"Fine." He said turning around to walk away.

"Geez, I was just having some fun. Here." she said handing him the paper.

"You're kind of a pain you know princess." He retorted.

"Have a nice day Castiel, I'll see you around." she turned to walk away.

"Wait a minute princess, how'd you know my name? And what's yours?" he asked grabbing her.

"Your name is on the sheet music genius. You just keep callin' me princess." she answered.

Both went there separate ways and neither could keep the other from their mind. Being the space cadet Evelyn sometimes was she ran right into an opening door and fell on her ass. After grabbing her nose from the pain, and cursing her stupidity she noticed a well dressed blond towering over her with his hand extended to help her up.

"I'm so sorry miss!" he exclaimed.

"It's my fault for day dreaming." she answered. "I'm Evelyn, Evy for short. I just started school today."

"Ah, I'm Nathaniel, class president. I assume you were looking for the office?" he asked.

She nodded her head and he showered her the way to the student council room where all the papers were waiting for her. Nathaniel handed her a student ID from the picture she'd sent to the school upon request, a timetable sheet with all her classes for the remaining semester and locker number on it, an agenda with the school policies and such inside, a medical form, an information form, and took a fee of $35 to cover year books and guest speakers that would come to the school. Home room had just finished so Nathaniel escorted her to her next class.

"You must be Evelyn." the teacher said.

"Please Evy." she responded.

"Well alright Evy, how about you introduce yourself to the class?" he asked.

"OK. I'm Evy and like you I'm here." she said sarcastically.

"Alright miss, why don't you take a seat beside our other champion of sarcasm Castiel." he said.

"Ms." she said and sat down.

She sat down beside Castiel knowing this was going to be an interesting English class. Unfortunately now, because they had a class together Castiel knew her name. Wondering if he might still address her as princess. As the class went on the junior couldn't help but daydream the class away. Her mind traveled from how much she missed archery, to how much she'd like to hop Castiel. He was an attractive guy and she liked his sarcasm and the fact he could actually write music using a staff not just but ear or tab. At her previous school all Evy did was learn about music, and she loved it. Music was the love of er life, she couldn't do anything without listening to something. He favorite thing to do as to sit in complete silence with brand new ear buds and just listen to every part of a song intensely. Not many people she knew understood the feeling this act brought her. She wondered if Castiel would.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch, not knowing anyone she decided to sit under the old oak tree in the front yard, listen to music, and draw. Determined to recreate her OTP (one true pairing), she spent hours making sure they were perfect, for what is fan service and fan art if not done correctly? She was able to finish her lunch and the outline of her sketch before the first bell rang as a 5 min warning to students that classes were about to begin. Rudely she was smacked into by some irritating looking blond, overdressed for school, and an obvious push up bra.

"Don't you dare go near Castiel, you go it?" She said angrily.

"Ow. Who exactly are you?" Evelyn questioned.

"I'm Amber." she answered.

"Wait, you're the Amber?" she questioned in excitement.

"So you've heard of me." Amber said proudly.

"No!" said giggled. "But I smell stuck up bitch from a mile away. I'll talk to whom ever I please."

Amber took a swing at Evelyn's face but her hand was caught and she got smacked instead. With a death stare that could scare eve the most fearsome creatures Amber ran off to tell her big brother Nathaniel that Evy had struck her face. As Evy walked down the hall she was stopped by Nathaniel who gave her a detention slip and said that she'd need to stay after school for an hour to make up for hitting Amber. Although the bitch may have had it coming she took the punishment and quickly hurried to her next class. At the end of the day Evy found herself in classroom B with none other than Castiel, her new "bestie".

"I knew it you're a stalker." Castiel said as Evy entered the room.

"It's not my fault your psycho girlfriend tried and failed to attack me." she responded.

"Who?" questioned Castiel.

"Amber the chick in the push up bra." she answered. "If not your girlfriend, then there's your stalker."

"What did you do to her?" he asked intrigued.

"She took a swing and I caught her hand then slapped her stupid face, my hand was covered in make-up." she answered.

"Nice." he said.

"Hmp. Name and face of an angel but I knew I smelled demon." I said.

The teacher walked back in the room and told them they could go because she wanted enough time to get to her date. Castiel and Evy put up no fight and took the early freedom. Evy wanted to ask him if he'd like to come over but didn't remembering all the shit she needed to put away when she finally got home. She gave Castiel a smirk and walked off.

"Hey, princess!" he yelled down the hall. "I'll see you tomorrow and thank you properly for Amber."

"I like chocolate and coffee!" she yelled back.

She got home and finished unpacking everything, it way 2am by the time she was finished.

**Hoped you liked chapter 1, chapter 2 should be up by tomorrow morning and hopefully the chapters after that won't take me too long to publish. Night ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Evy awoke and did as she does everyday. Got up, ate breakfast, showered, got dressed, and headed to school. Upon arriving she noticed she was alone. Evy walked into the school and went to her locker. Many people arrived but not the person she was hoping to see and by lunch Evy was kind of worried. To her surprise Nathaniel was wondering around in a panic.

"Nathaniel, are you alright?" she asked.

"Umm... well no really..." he responded.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"Well I need Castiel to sign this absent form but he's not here and the principle is going to explode." he said panicked.

"I can do it if you want, I'd just need his address..." she blushed.

"Really? That'd be great!" he said excited.

"I'm also going to need a note to leave early." She said slyly.

Slightly irritated Nathaniel gave Evelyn a note to excuse her from afternoon classes. Collecting her things she was ready to leave. Suddenly she was bumped into by a cute boy with mismatched eyes. From her memory his name was Lysander and Castiel's best friend. He seemed to be in a hurry and dropped his notebook. Picking it up she decided she had time to catch him and return the note book.

"Lysander!" she yelled. "You dropped your note book."

"Thank you." he replied taking the note book back. "You're Evy right?"

"Anytime." she said. "Yea, how did you know that?"

"Castiel told me about you, and I take it he also told you about me?"

"He did, but why were you in such a rush?" she asked.

"My brother's shop had an accident and now there are clothes everywhere." he answered. "I have to run"

"I hope your brother and his shop are ok, have fun." She said leaving.

"And you." he turned back.

Happy to know Castiel mentioned her to one of his friends. With her cheeks red she left the school and headed to Castiel's house. On her way she decided that she would stop and grab lunch for when she got to Castiel's as well as stop at the clothes shop for some new lingerie incase she got that thank you Castiel had promised her. They were a black and red bustier bra with cross stitching, matching thong, and garter. Feeling sexed up she left the store that was still in shambles from clothes everywhere. She made it to Castiel's and knocked on the door.

She heard what seemed to be a large dog barking when the door suddenly opened. A sickly Castiel appeared in front of the door as he was about to say something he collapsed into Evy's arms. Worried about him she helped Castiel inside and dismissed the dog barking and growling at her. Though stumbling around Castiel was still able to show Evy to his room. He was running a hot fever and she decided to get him some water, his house was easy to navigate. As she ran back upstairs she was startled by his dog who she thought was being aggressive for he could tell Castiel was not doing too good.

"How did you know where I lived?" Castiel asked dazed

"Nathaniel gave me some stupid form for you to sign, and your address." Evy answered.

"Fuck that priss!" he said angrily.

"Calm down." she demanded. "You're already sick."

"What are you, my mother?" he said sarcastically.

"I'm a concerned friend who wants to help you." she responded. "But if you want I can just go."

"No wait!" he spat out. "Demon needs to be fed and walked...please..."

"I can do that for you, on one condition." she responded.

"Which is princess?" he inquired.

"I stay the night here. You're in no shape to be left on your own and someone has to feed the dog tomorrow morning." she spoke confidently.

"Fine." he blushed. "stupid princess."

With that Evy grabbed Demon's lead and they went for a walk. After seeing how se took care of his master Demon was no longer acting aggressively towards the young girl. The only time he was any trouble was when a squirrel ran across their path and but a tree. He nearly ripped Evelyn's arm off chasing the creature. While walking Demon home she realized Castiel still needed to sign the form and that she had nothing to wear for tomorrow. Luckily her apartment was very close to where Castiel lived and she was able to stop by for some clothes and other things she would need. After this quick stop she went to the dollar store and bought Castiel some medicine and finally arrived back at the house with Demon. She fed him and walk upstairs into Castiel's room with the medicine.

She poured the amount he needed into a small measuring cup, opened his mouth and MADE him drink it. Castiel hated liquid cough syrup, but Evy knew it would work better on his sinuses' then a tablet. Him quite irritated with her she decided that she would change into her pajama's in front of him. She unlaced the back of her shirt letting it fall to the ground revealing the bustier and some of the garter. Next came her pants, she undid the button and zipper and let them fall to her ankles before she stepped from them. This now revealed her matching thong, the rest of the garter and the thigh highs being held up by it. The socks came down, followed by the garter, thong, and finally bustier. For a moment the girl was completely nude and Castiel could help but stair at her body. Alas the beauty was not to be seen long as she pulled on white shorts with a blue paisley pattern and a blue tank top with lace trim. She then crawled into bed with a sick Castiel.

"Why did you change in front of me?" he asked.

"I made you drink something fowl, I figured a treat was owed." she replied. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"What guy wouldn't?" he said. "But you're a little too good at stripping."

"I gay one wouldn't." she retorted. "I took pole dancing and stripping for exercise for a while."

"Lies, even a gay man would appreciate the art." he said.

"Well aren't you the lady killer." the sarcasm poured from her mouth.

"No, I just make 'em beg and scream." he said smirking. "Why do you have such fancy underwear?"

"I've always liked nice underwear and it always has to match." she answered.

"Fair enough." he said. "We should go to bed princess."

And with that she rolled over and closed her eyes. She felt a shift under the covers an suddenly her whole body was shifted to the other side of the bed in Castiel's arms. She didn't mind, she liked the way his arms felt around her. Like Evy, Castiel also wanted her. He wanted to touch her, please her, tease her, bully her a bit, hear her begging and screaming her name, but he wanted to be healthy and he wasn't sure what it would mean to her. As the both of them started to fall asleep scratching was heard against the door. Castiel got up and let Demon into his room. Usually Demon would have to sleep in a crate but seeing as he was all worried he could stay in Castiel's bed. However, it was Castiel Demon snuggled up to but Evy, he went right on the other side of her and placed his face under her hand. Although irritated Castiel liked that Demon liked Evy. With all of them snuggled up they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning princess." Said a familiar voice.

"Go away I'm tired." Evy responded covering herself with blankets.

"That's not way to treat your host." Castiel said pulling the covers.

"Well aren't you sounding better?" She retorted. "Host I was your fucking maid yesterday."

"Then shouldn't you treat your master with respect?" He asked biting her gently.

"Only in your dreams Cas." She answered.

Evelyn got up from Castiel's bed and Demon jump in excitement to be lead outside. Evy opened the door to Castiel's backyard as he made her some very strong coffee, though it tasted quite revolting she still drank it for the caffeine. Demon was happily barking outside as Evy changed upstairs and was just about ready to leave, but not before getting Castiel to sign the stupid form. mentioning that he's see more of her if he wasn't kicked out of school was a good enough reason for him to sign the form. With the signature she left. Demon carefully looked over the warm body he had slept next to last night as she left. Demon was very upset that Evy had left and on top of that didn't say goodbye, he was also pretty hungry.

Evy made her way home to shower and put on some comfier clothes. As she washed her hair and felt the warm water falling down her back she couldn't help but think of Castiel and how his body felt against her skin. Sighs and heavy breaths came from her mouth as she imagined Castiel touching her body. Not noticing how long the water was running it gradually became colder and Evy was snapped back into reality. Not long after she got a call from Lysander asking if she wanted to go to bowling with a group of them, them being Lysander, Rosalya, Leigh, Violet, and Castiel. The only catch was Rosalya and violet would be coming to Evy's house before hand to get ready. Thinking it would be good to get to know some of the other girls from school she agreed. Bad life decision.

The girls came over within minutes of Evy accepting Lysander's invitation. Rosalya had some interesting ideas about how she could "play" with Evy. She tossed her into the bathroom and gave her a double push up, a low cut top, and black skinny jeans. She took the loss and put the items on. With her chest almost up to her chin she exited the bathroom, but the girls were not quite finished. Violet, master of art now desecrated Evy's face with all sorts of make-up something Evy wasn't very fond of. She started with a primer so that the powder foundation would blend better, next blush to make her covered rosy cheeks rosy once more, blue and purple eyeshadow that she blended to fade into each other, black liquid eye liner, and finally mascara because of course your eye lashes need to be 3 times the length they naturally are. Violet also took the time to curl Evy's hair it ended up being about half its usual lenghth. The girls left and met the guys at the bowling ally.

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear make-up." said Lysander.

"That's because I'm not a big fan of putting crap all over my face." she responded irritated.

"On the bright side that push up bra is great." Castiel joked.

"I was ok with what I had on but they needed into be more." she responded. "But I like my hair like this."

"Why are you being such a try hard anyway?" Castiel asked.

"I wasn't they attacked me!" she yelled. "My underwear doesn't even match, I'm dying."

"Calm down, you look gorgeous." Rosalya said. "Haven't you noticed all the guys staring at you?"

"You guys did a really nice thing but I don't want the attention." she responded.

With a confused look on her face Rosalya and Violet dragged Evy into the bathroom. They weren't sure what she meant.

"Umm... Evy... What did you mean...?" Violet asked shyly.

"I like Castiel." she blushed. "So I don't need the other people."

"Haven't you noticed that Cas has been giving everyone the stink eye who looks at you?" Rosalya asked.

"What?!" Evy said. "Has he really?!"

"Mhm, that's why Lysander asked if you wanted to come today." Violet nodded.

The three of them walked out of the bathroom and Evelyn walked right up to Castiel and dragged him out of the bowling ally. Not totally sure if he was about to get mad she took her chances kissed him... and ran away... This didn't usually happen to her. Normally she would find her target, hop them and leave. She thought Violet was adorable and would want to play with her a bit, but with Castiel she got shy and nervous. She had no idea how to act around him, read him, or even know that much about him. She wanted him but she wanted him to want her not the push up bra, covered in crap version but the actual her. The loud mouth, sex joking, animal lover she was. Castiel however did like those things he was just a bit of a chicken shit and didn't know how to tell Evy. That kiss took him to the moon and back but what was he to do?

When Evelyn ran off Castiel informed the others and told them he was also going to go home. He liked being around these people but he was confused about her and needed some space to think. Evy got a few texts from Lysander, Castiel, and Rosalya. All of them were just making sure she was headed home and not actually running off. She did just go home, she needed a plan to get Castiel alone for a bit so that she could work her normal magic on him. When she got home she spent 20 minutes washing her face followed by another 45min picking out an outfit. When she finally decided the grey cotton bra with black lace and 2 pink bows, matching boy short underwear, slightly too long white muscle shirt, black leather shorts, and 36 hole canvas shoes were the perfect outfit she was ready for tomorrow.

The next morning Evy got up, showered, put her long hair in a loose low pony tail, put on her outfit and was out the door. She wanted Castiel to see a difference but also see her because if he was just falling for the fake outer layer there was absolutely no point and it wouldn't be any fun. When she walked into the school arm arms grabbed her from behind, lifted her off the floor, and spun her around once. Lysander then put her down, he had noticed her efforts. Although he wasn't quite such where Castiel was he was sure he'd be here today. Evy was now headed for the roof top knowing that was his favorite place to hang out. This was a wrong choice on her part, the walked up the stairs but when Evy opened the door she saw someone she'd never seen before kissing him while sitting a top his lap. In a panic and not wanting to see anymore she ran as fast as she could from the place.

She ran to her house and jumped in bed. She had no idea why seeing him with another girl made her so angry and upset they weren't dating, nor had he expressed any intense interest in her, maybe it was time she moved on from the rebellious bad boy. There were plenty of other attractive boys at the school, Nathaniel had taken an interest in her, and so had Lysander... sort of. She changed into pajamas and curled but in bed, as she was falling asleep her door bell rang but she was too upset to answer, it rang again. After the door ringing a few more times she finally got up and answered it. Lysander was behind the door and gave her a hug she tried very hard not to break down but did anyway.

"Don't cry Evelyn." Lysander said softly. "There's history there, not good history, but history."

"Who is she?" Evy shuddered.

"She's Castiel's ex, she left him and he never quite got over it." he answered. "She's why he died his hair and why he's so defensive."

"But if he knows that why is he with her again!?" She yelled.

"Because she damaged him and it's easier." he answered. "I know he likes you, and you can have him if you want to work at it."

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Deborah." he said. "Why?"

"Know thine enemy." he tone changed. "And don't call me Evelyn, ok?"

"Ok." he said with a smirk.

She got up wiped her tears and started to plan out what she was going to do. First she needed to show Castiel, Deborah was simply using him. Second she needed Deborah to leave Sweet Armois. And thrid, she needed Castiel to really see who she was and that she cared. Nothing was going to stop her and her friends were going to be there to help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys I've just been sorta busy, I'll try really hard to get the next chapter out sonner than this one**

By the time Lysander left Evy's apartment it was very late, she almost immediately fell asleep which was interesting because she wasn't someone who really slept all that well. Her alarm went off at 6am and made her jump. Her alarm was a loud obnoxious because it was the only thing that would get her out of bed. After showing she tossed on a white baggy crop top that had the word finished across it in black writing and some blood splatters across it, with black skinny jeans, and her hair in the regular long braid it was in. She left her apartment ready for the cold shoulder Castiel might give her, or the introduction to Deborah.

She arrived at the front door and with a deep breath walked in the door. She was almost killed by the ridiculous amount of perfume that made the building reek. Evy had been allergic to chemical scents for as long as she could remember and if she didn't get out soon she would surely faint. Unfortunately she did, the smell was so strong it affected her like chromophore to other people. She fell to the floor unconscious not sure if anyone would take the time to remove her from this state. When she awoke she found that she was on the roof with a leather jacket under her head acting like a pillow, looking around she noticed a sticky note attached to her shirt. _I would have stayed but, well yea when you feel better just bring my jacket back._ Reading the note she knew Castiel brought her upstairs and Deborah was why he didn't stay.

"Cas!" she yelled down the hall. "I'm going home, I need to give you your jacket."

"You really are allergic to perfume aren't you?" he asked.

"Yea." she blushed. "Before I forget, here's your jacket, and thank you."

"Don't worry about it." he responded. "feel better."

"Thanks." she said slightly upset. "I'll just be going now."

"When you feel better there's someone I should introduce you to." she said flatly.

"I know about Deborah, there's no need to introduce us." she said irritated.

"Well ok then." she raised his voice.

"Bye." she said.

"Bye." he said.

They both stormed off and Catiel was confused. Evy was upset with Deboah yet said never met him and Castiel was mad that she was upset with him. He didn't know how to feel, Deborah took him back and he loved her? right? But Evy had a lot he liked about her. She was open about her sexual prowess, she could be sarcastic with him, she treated him like a person, and god she was hot. But with Deborah there was history and at least he was ready to handle how she would eventually leave him and he didn't want to know how it would feel for yet another person to rip out his heart and stomp on it.

"Cas, we need to talk." Lysander said touching is shoulder.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"You know what." he answered. "Deborah is bad news and you know it."

"Better the evil you know then the evil you don't." he said irritated. "And you don't know her so back off."

"But I know Evy, and I know you." he said calmly. "And I see the way you look at each other."

"Well it doesn't matter, I'm with Deborah. End of conversation." he said walking away.

"You'll fin out soon how pushing your friends away doesn't help you Cas." he yelled down the hall.

"Maybe. But I don't give a shit Ly, so just let me be, ok?!" he yelled back.

"Fine, but get Deborah to stop wearing that god awful perfume." he said. "She almost killed Evy."

Castiel knew it was Deborah's perfume that lingered in the halls and caused Evy to pass out. It left an uneasy pit in his stomach. He would later ask Deborah to stop wearing her perfume, though she would be upset, slap/scratch Castiel's face, and then accept he couldn't help but stay. She was al he had. Moving on to Evy who was now home with a massive headache she decided to take a nap and let her system flush out the toxic smell from her body. She eventually a wok and decided a shower was in order. She grabbed her stereo for the shower and turned it on. On the other side of her apartment door was an apologetic Castiel rehearsing how to tell her he was sorry for leaving her and letting Deborah wear her perfume a school. Hearing a scream he was shot back into reality and smashed through Evy's door. He ran to the bathroom. To Castiel's surprise it was the stereo that had made the scream as it was part of the song.

"What the fuck Castiel!" she screamed and through various things at him. "Get out, you creep."

"I'm sorry I heard a scream." he said embarrassed.

"What do you want Castiel?" she asked.

"To tell you that I'm sorry but I want Deborah." he said.

"Well you've told me so get out of my apartment." she said teary eyed.

Castiel left and Evy tried relentlessly not to break down. It didn't really work out but the next day she stayed strong and went to school, gas mask around her neck incase someone was trying to kill her again. She went to her classes as she always did and ignored those around her. Although in English she was pretty ticked that Deborah had taken her seat and Evy now had to sit at the back of the class where she was too short to see past the people.

"Evelyn, would you please sit back in your chair." the teacher asked enraged.

"When I'm finished copying the note I can't see from behind all these people, gladly." she said smugly.

"You could have just said something." he retorted.

"Then move me." Evy answered irritated.

"Castiel, would you switch seats with your little twin?" he asked.

"Yea, whatever." Castiel answered.

The two of them switched places and Evy was now sitting along side Deborah. She could feel the tension between them and then she could smell her perfume she had put her hand in her bag and sprayed it on her wrists. Immediately her gas mask covered her face, it may not have been fast enough to stop the migraine but fast enough to stop the fainting spell. The teacher looked over in a confused state but dismissed it and decided not to intervene. They continued their work without a sound. The period ended and Deborah pretended Evy had shoved her and she fell to the floor.

"What the hell Evy!" Castiel yelled.

"I didn't touch her." She responed.

"Cas, she hurt me." Deborah sniffled.

"Don't come near me ever again." Castiel said to Evy.

"Fine." she answered.

"Evelyn, report to detention after school for assaulting a fellow student." the teacher said.

"What?!" she said infuriated. "I didn't touch her."

"Just go." the teacher replied.

She stomped off and went to her other classes. At the end of the day she reported to detention like she was supposed to, and to her surprise Lysander, and Rosalya were already waiting for her. They might not have had detention but they weren't about to let their friend sit in a room by herself for a few hours. Evy was glad she had made some trust worthy friends. Detention wasn't so bad seeing as the teacher was there all of 2 minutes, the first to tell them detention had started, and again when it was over and the students dismissed. Lysander and Rosalya left as Evy was packing up her things. No one noticed a seriously pissed off Deborah hiding behind the door. In one quick move and a slicing sound Deborah had cut off most of Evy's braid. As the braid fell to the ground she dropped to her knees and touched the back of her head. For a moment she was silent and then a shrill scream came from her mouth. Deborah was laughing at the pain she'd caused from simple hair. Lysander ran into the classroom seeing Evy in a catatonic state, he severed hair beside her, and Deborah cackling away with knife in hand.

Lysander ran from the room and got the tape showing Deborah slicing into Evy's hair. He made a copy and took it as proof for Castiel. Deborah was unaware there were cameras in the school. He ran back to the classroom and collected to petrified Evy and her slain hair on the floor. He took her directly to the hair salon, and as the warm water touched her scalp she became mobile once again. After her hair was lost the hair stylest asked what she'd like done. She asked that all the remaining hair be very short with slight bangs at the front.

**Yea so cliffhanger what am I going to do about that? You'll see...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this one gets a little violent but it's not very detailed. If you really have an issue with anything violent stop here. Hope this one isn't too much of a filler**

Evy walked into class the next day people looking and staring, they could barley recognize her. She even drew Castiel's from Deborah who was fuming that she was able to fix her hair so quickly. When she looked back at them Castiel's gaze broke away from her and returned to his harpy of a girlfriend. Lysander went up to Castiel and asked to see him following class. Evy couldn't make out all the words but she guessed it had to do with Deborah giving her one hell of a hair cut. The bell rang and students entered their seats. Castiel to the back of the class, Lysander middle left, and the girls front middle right. The teacher did role call and was dumbfounded when he looked over to Evy. The change had really been very drastic but it suited her. She hadn't had short hair since about the age of 7.

"Castiel." Lysander called as the bell rang.

"What is it Ly?" he responded a little miffed.

"There's still that thing I need to show you." He said.

"Alright, but hurry Deborah wanted to go to the roof this period." Castiel said pressed for time.

"It won't take long, I promise." he said.

With those words Lysander took out his phone and showed him the video he'd copied from the school. Watching Evy's reaction to her hair was quite confusing, but the joy on Deborah's face scared him all the more. He wasn't sure how to react. Evy had hurt Deborah earlier that day, or was Evy truly telling him the truth when she said she never touched her. Thoughts ran through is head at break neck speeds; he wasn't sure what to think. When he finally decided something he'd realized Lysander had been trying to snap him out of a motionless state for 2 minutes. He walked off without a word and went to meet Deborah. He felt pain within him as she started kissing him. He had betrayed a good friend and fallen under the spell of a succubus. He ran.

At the other end of the school Evy was charging an electric razor she thought to herself that bitch wasn't getting away with what she did. She'd been saving her hair so long for Jena one of her close friends who was suffering from leukemia. That hair was to give her a wig for her wedding at she feared in her catatonia it wouldn't be enough. She had sent Jena the hair anyway who was happy to receive the amount she did. But Deborah still deserved to pay. In the middle of the hallway when lunch had just started Evy found her.

"Hey bitch!" she called out. "That wasn't your hair to cut."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You know what you did and you won't be able to hid for long." Evy announced. "Ly got a video."

"You're bluffing." said Deborah.

"Even if I was you were still stupid enough to get the close to me." she smirked.

And with those words the electric razor came up and shaved a nice line through the middle of her head. Deborah lost it. The knife she'd taken came from the art room was pulled from her pocket and jabbed into the abdomen of Evy. Though someone removed Deborah from her the knife was left in her stomach and her bleeding. She removed the knife and let it fall to the ground. She stood up and emptied her water bottle onto Deborah's head, followed by her knees collapsing. Castiel caught her.

"You idiot, why would you do that?" Castiel said scared.

"She cut my hair I cut hers. An eye for an eye." she coughed. "Wanna call an ambulance?"

"Ly get an ambulance here." he said. "And you, don't move."

"I'm fine it's not the first time I've been stabbed." she smirked. "Why do you think I moved?"

"You were reckless." he scolded.

"And you're dating a psychopath." she retorted. "So I guess we're even."

"I was dating a psychopath." he said. "Not anymore."

She laid still on the floor in Castiel's arms. He did all he could to keep her awake until the paramedics came. They were reluctant to letting Castiel go with her but let him when he decided Evy was his fiancé. Evy blushed hearing it, knowing it was just something he said so he could go with her. She liked that he cared. As they put a mask over her face she fell asleep. The paramedics, nurses, and doctors did their work, and patched her up. Evy woke up in a hospital bed, a sleeping Castiel in a chair across the room, Rosalya, Lysander, and Violet entering the room.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalya asked.

"I told you curiosity was a bad idea." Lysander smiling slightly.

"I'm glad you're awake." Violet said looking at her feet.

"I'm fine, it's really just a flesh wound." Evy said smugly.

"I can't believe Cas fell asleep." Rosalya said.

"Maybe he's faking because he doesn't want to explain the whole fiancé thing." Lysander said looking at Castiel.

"Would you go poke him for me?" Evy asked. "I'd like to talk to him.

Lysander walked over and nudged Castiel who remained sleeping. He then pushed him off the chair. Feeling the fall he awoke quite angry. His expression softened when he noticed Evy was awake. He also had quite a bit to say. The others gave their farewells to Evy and told her to feel better. As they left Evy felt very nervous. An uncomfortable silence came between them. As Castiel was about to speak Nathaniel walked into the room.

"Thank god you're alright." He exclaimed.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for coming. You really didn't need to." she answered.

"Yea, so get out fancy pants." Castiel said irritated.

"Cas play nice." Evy said.

"Whatever." Castiel said as he left the room.

"Fine, bye." She said hurt.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes. Please don't worry." She said calmly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Actually I'm stuck here for a few weeks." she said. "Homework would be helpful."

"Are you missing exams?" he asked.

"Yea so I have to get as much work done as possible.

The next few weeks Nathaniel brought her, her homework and the others came to visit. Castiel however, did not show his face or communicate with her at all. On the day of her release her friends came to take her out, well all but Castiel. She wasn't really up for doing anything summer may have started but she hadn't seen Castiel for 3 weeks, she figured he really didn't care. She entered the door and stepped in the elevator, Evy was glad to be going home. Stepping out of the elevator she saw someone sitting outside her door asleep, as she got closer she saw that it was a sleeping Castiel against her door.

"Hey." she poked him. "Get up."

"You're home." he yawned.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Since yesterday." he answered. "I guess I couldn't stay up."

"What about Demon?" she asked.

"Ly is looking after him for me." he responded.

"Come in, I'll make you some coffee." Evy said opening the door.

"I'm not sure if that will help." he said.

"Well we can just take a nap." she said.

"You'd want to do that?" he asked.

"Well you've been kind of a dick but sleeping with you is comforting." she answered.

"I'm sorry for everything the happened princess." he told her. "It's my fault."

"Look just forget it ok?" he said. "Let's go to sleep I'm as tired as you."

The 2 of them walked into Evy's room and started to fall asleep. But the doorbell rang...

**So I wasn't really sure how to end this one... Sorry it's kind of an awkward ending. I promise it'll move along in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Castiel found himself in an empty bed. He felt his body ache from being dragged along the ground. He was able to ignore the pain as he wondered where Evy might have gone. He heard no sounds in the house, no sounds in the kitchen, no dog running around, but that meant no Evy. Castiel felt awkward being in Evy's home without her and he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. He sat on the bed is silence. After about 10min he decided to take a shower; hopefully it wouldn't be a problem for him to use her soaps and such. Castiel was intrigued by the two headed shower Evy had, wondering if she got it for her and another, or if it had been there before she moved in. He jumped in the warm shower and just let it run over his body, it hurt as the water entered his scratched body but he didn't mind.

Evy walked in with groceries and a large tired Demon. She had not to feed anyone so while Castiel was still sleeping she popped out for food and gave Demon a nice long run. After putting the food away she noticed the shower was running. She walked upstairs to see a steamy Castiel in her shower. Quietly she took off her clothes and walked into the bathroom. Evy opened the glass door of the shower and silently stepped in as Castiel's back was turned. She hugged his waist and kissed hid bruised shoulder. Castiel jumped.

"Evy." he stuttered in surprise.

"Yea Cas?" she asked.

"You're in the shower with me." he answered.

"Well aren't you observant." she said sarcastically.

"But why?" he asked.

"I wanted to you." she said. "Is it ok?"

"Yea!" he jumped. "You just.. you know..."

"I noticed but you should know I really just wanted to be around you. When you're healed the rest will come." she said.

Castiel was slightly disappointed but he knew she was right. He grabbed her waist and pulling her into a kiss beneath the stream of water. His throbbing dick twitching between her legs. As the embrace was broken Evy released a long sigh, she'd never gotten butterflies from a kiss before. Her face became hot and started turning red as Evy realized Castiel had noticed her sigh. The embarrassment was too much her face fell into his chest. Castiel chuckled.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah." Evy answered.

"Then why are you hiding?" asking while already knowing the answer.

"A kiss has never felt like that before ok?" she answered irritated.

"Come on, we should get out of the shower." He said taking her hand.

Castiel exited the shower and grabbed two towels from the wall. He handed one to Evy and wrapped the other around himself. He turned to see Evy fixing the towel around herself, the water dripping from her hair down her neck, off her arms or into her clevage protruding from the towel. Castiel gulped noticing all of these things. Evy blushed as she saw Castiel's eyes wonder, she turned from him and excited the bathroom.

"Would you stop?" she asked.

"Sorry, you're distracting." he said embarrassed.

"Cas?" she asked nervously. "What are we?"

"What do you mean?" he asked mostly for reaction.

"Do you want me to be your girlfriend or not?" she asked defensively.

"Well not if you're going to yell at me." Castiel chuckled.

"Was that a yes?" Evy asked.

"You'll find out." he said putting on his shirt and walking out her door with Demon.

Did he really just do that Evy thought to herself. Why do I even find him appealing he's such a fucking pain. Once more internally. Evy got dressed and went to get the groceries. She walked around and couldn't remember a single thing on her list. The only thing on Eve's mind was Castiel; what a dick she thought to herself. But he is very attractive... She finally picked something for supper and got a few more things to snack on as well as meals for the next few days. When she made it back home and put her groceries away and sat down.

She kept asking herself where Castiel was and why he hadn't called her yet. What the hell was wrong with him?! Maybe I should go over and see him? Thoughts like this kept running through her head and she decided a bath would help her calm down. Evy ran the bath water as hot as it would go. She added epsom salts and went to her room and grabbed her speakers. Turning off the water Evy put on some music and stepped into the bath. The water burned as it touched her skin but it felt kind of nice against her sore muscles. Evy always had sore muscles whenever she woke up so hot water was always a big help. She drifted off in the water.

"Evy?" Castiel called. "Evy come on answer me? Where are you?"

Evy walked down the stairs and wrapped her arms around Castiel.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked him.

"Umm.." He said getting red and simply nodded yes.

She moved in slowly and kissed him softly. The butterflies she had the first time came back and the kisses became sloppy and she kept making the space between them smaller and smaller. Castiel put his arms around her and decided to pick her up. With her back against the wall he started moving his kisses lower. The door slammed and Evy woke up.

"Fuck!" She screamed. "What the hell! Who the fuck just came into my house and ruined my dream!"

Evy got out of the bath and put on some clothes. She opened the door to her bathroom in anger. She ran down stairs to see who had decided breaking into her home was a smart choice. To her surprise she really did find an intruder it wasn't simply Castiel back for a few hours. She grabbed her phone and took a picture of the creep before running back to the washroom and locking the door. She climbed out the window and onto the roof. Evy called the police in a panic followed by Castiel. The police arrived to an empty scene. Nothing had been taking considering the ass wipe had been caught. Evy gave one of the officers her phone to which she took a picture of the picture and asked that she email the original photo to the officer leading the investigation.

Evy sat outside her door and tried to keep her breaths calm. She waited patiently for Castiel to arrive. Or at least hoping that he would show up. After about 10min she started to cry. Evy knew what it was like to be afraid but never like that... never because a stranger made her feel scared. She decided Castiel wasn't coming and went inside. She locked her door and made sure no one else would be getting inside. A knock on the door came about.

"Evy? Are you there?" It was Castiel's voice.

"Yea just give me a second" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Evy opened the door and Castiel wrapped his arms around her. She'd never seen him worried about anything before. Castiel picked her up and set her down on the couch. He went upstairs and took clothes from her dresser. He put them in a bag and went back down to meet her. Evy was still sitting on the couch, but she didn't look sad anymore she was confused. Why did he have her suitcase she thought.

"Um Cas. Why do you have my suitcase?" She asked scratching her head.

"Because until your landlord fixes your security you're staying with me." He replied. "Well or until we find you a better apartment."

"I'll be fine here I just thought it was you not an actual robber." She tried reassuring him.

"Well I don't care you're staying with me." He gave her a smirk. "And besides Demon misses you."

"Well if it's for Demon I'll come." She winked.

"Come on or we'll miss the bus." He said rushing Evy out the door.

They just managed to catch the bus in time and Evy remembered to take the groceries she just bought so they wouldn't go bad. They walked into the house and Demon jumped her. He licked her face and whined when she didn't immediately pet him. Castiel pulled his BIG puppy off her and helped her up. Both were laughing and then when separate ways in the house. Castiel to the bedroom to put Evy's clothes away and Evy the groceries. But took out the ingredients for a steak stir fry.

They ate the food and went up to Castiel's bedroom. Both were feeling the tension around them. Castiel wasn't sure how to react around her or even what she wanted. Evy knew that she wanted a real relationship but wasn't sure if that's what she was going to get.

"Alright Cas I'll say it again, what exactly do you want from me?" She asked

"I want you." He said.

"But how?" She asked a bit irritated now. "Physically or do you want an actual relation..."

Evy was cut off by Castiel kissing her. She pulled away for a moment but then moved back in. Even if he didn't want a relationship she would be happy for a few hours and then she would just move away and not think about him ever again.

"I haven't been with anyone since Deborah but I want to try." Castiel said as he pulled away from the kisses.

"Ok, I can do that." Evy smiled. "I haven't been with anyone for a while so be gentle?"

Castiel rolled over and was now on top of Evy. He started by kissing her neck and slowly moving down. And for once Evy allowed the control to be taken from her. As Castiel made his way to her chest she started to scratch at his back. Light moans and shivers came from her body, as Castiel released a growl or two from the scratches. His head ended up between her legs and Evy couldn't help but shake. Castiel knew exactly what he was doing. Pushing him over she pulled his pants down. Bobbing her head up and down Castiel grabbed her hair he enjoyed feeling like he was in control. She came up and pushed him inside her. He immediately became harder and let out a heavy breath with the unexpected tightness around him.

He flipped the situation and was once again on top of her moving in and out slowly. As Evy moved her hips to meet his, Castiel's motion became faster. They got faster and deeper, both were now becoming tired but it didn't stop them. Evy and Castiel were moving in rhythm with each other now.

"Cas please don't stop." She begged.

"I promise." He smirked.

Evy could feel what was about to happen and she held on to Castiel hoping he could get her there. When she fell back to the he could tell she was satisfied and fished inside her.

"That was nice." She said snuggling up to him.

"It was." She said making her shudder as he touched up her thigh. "I could tell you liked it."

"Yeah, that was my first orgasm caused by someone other than me." She blushed.

"I promise they'll be much more." He kissed her forehead.

"Castiel I've been in love with you for a while now." She said hiding under the covers.

"I love you too now come out of there and sleep with me." He smiled.

They fell asleep and were happy with what they ended up with.


End file.
